Dark Road
by E.T howl wolf
Summary: Slash and Destroy
1. Capítulo 1

Las mentes de todos estaban confundidas, como es que rafa nunca mostró haber extrañado a spike, pero la verdad es que es lo mas doloroso que le allá pasado.

Leo jamas comprendió el carácter de rafa pero ahora todo tenia sentido, nunca nadie intento entender a rafa, "SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA HABLAR CON SLASH PARA QUE ME DIJERA CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA QUE TIENE EL" nadie mas sabia los pensamientos mas profundos ni los sentimientos mas escondidos detrás del duro corazón de Rafa.

Donnie no parpadeaba, la verdad era que el reflejo de rafa era slash, los pensamientos de Donnie recordaban la mirada de ira de slash cuando lo ataco, rafa lo miro fijamente..."SUS MIRADAS...SON IDÉNTICAS" toda la ira de rafa reflejada en slash? era muy claro que sus intenciones eran destruirlos.

Abril se quedo muda por los hecho que estaba presenciando, Donnie intento abrazarla pero no se dejo.

"RAFAEL ENTIENDO LO QUE ESTAS PASANDO, VA A SER UN CAMINO DURO PERO..." dijo splinter aunque no termino si oración puesto que rafa lo interrumpió

"SI LO SE, NO CREO PODER DURAR EN ESTE CAMINO, LO UNICO QUE NO ME SACO DE LA CABEZA SON LAS PALABRAS QUE UN DIA ME DIJO -VALORA LO QUE TIENES, NUNCA SABES CUANDO LO PUEDES PERDER- JAMAS VALORE A SPIKE, NUNCA LE DIJE LO MUCHO QUE ESTOY AGRADECIDO POR QUE EL ME ALLA SOPORTADO, NO LE DIJE LO MUCHO QUE LO QUERÍA, LO HE PERDIDO, NUNCA ME SENTÍ MAS MISERABLE"

Mike se fue, no soporto ver la sangre derramada.

Abril se fue, con la intención de no querer volver.

Splinter

Todos estos años he intentado educar a mis hijos, no a sido un trabajo fácil pues cada uno tiene características diferentes, mientras meditaba recordaba cada uno de esos momentos en el que Rafael se sentía aislado de mi parte, tal vez no demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos con palabras ni con lagrimas si no que su ira reflejaba todo su sufrimiento pero...un dia intente hablar con el cuando tenia 9 años le pregunte ¿RAFAEL, TIENES ALGÚN PROBLEMA O ALGO QUE QUIERAS DECIRME, SABES QUE PUEDES CONFIAR EN MI? supongo que esas palabras le hubieran gustado oír tiempo atrás, después era muy tarde pues spike ya era su centro de confianza. Tal vez solo quería desahogarse y no encontró una salida mas que su mascota, necesitaba a alguien que lo escuchara sin juzgar, de cierto modo lo ayudaba a retener toda su ira, a reflexionar sobre su carácter.

Me preocupe tanto de el que empece a escuchar sus conversaciones con spike para poder saber en que los podía ayudar pero ...he decepcionado a mi propio hijo.

Tal vez...a sido lo mismo con todos sus hermanos...lo peor de mis actos es que no solo yo he tenido que cargar con esto...Rafael no se merecía tanto desprecio de mi parte...siempre he pensado que hacia falta una "MADRE" para poder ayudarme con ellos, soy tan irresponsable...pero quien quisiera ser la madre de ellos y lo peor...quien quisiera ayudar a una rata mutante como yo?...

Me fui del dojo, no soporte las miradas que estaba presenciando, me fui directo a mi habitación pues hay creo que tal vez me haga ya parar con este sufrimiento.

Busque un disco para poder escucharlo, siempre escucho música a todo volumen aunque eso le moleste a mis hermanos creo que es lo único que me ayuda a olvidarme de todo este dolor que ahora siento, escuche que tocaron la puerta...era Leonardo y Splinter, en cuanto escuche que tocaron puse mi música, no me gusta escuchar palabras hipócritas que solo me joden la vida "FRASES DE SUPERACIÓN PERSONAL" eso es lo que me quieren decir solo esas escupidas palabras, no las soporto son una de las cosas que menos tolero en la vida.

Se puede escuchar las voces de mis hermanos "RAFAEL, ABRE LA PUERTA" son unos idiotas, por que cuando necesite que vinieran a tocar mi puerta para preguntarme que me pasaba gustosamente le hubiera abierto la puerta pero ellos me dejaron que me quedar aquí encerrado en ocasiones tenia miedo...mucho miedo de estar solo hasta que vi a mi spike y me di cuenta de que el era todo lo que necesitaba...en quien siempre iba a contar el era "UNA CAJA FUERTE DE SECRETOS" con el podía cometer cualquier error y no me daría sermones como Leo ,no me daría una larga conclusión de corrección como Donnie ni se burlaría como lo haría Mike e solo..." ESCUCHABA SIN JUZGAR" es todo lo que necesitaba pero...dejare de pensar en eso por que solo me hace recordar momento felices que ahora me provocan unas ganas inmensas de llorar, debo de ser fuerte, subí el volumen a lo que mas da me recosté sobre mi cama, comenzó la canción un poco lenta y aun pude escuchar como pateaban mi puerta pero era inutil, jamas entrarían ...por lo general la musca aclara mi mente en especial esta pero solo que ahora sus versos ...

¿Alguna vez oíste lo que te dije?

¿Alguna vez leíste lo que te escribía?

¿Alguna vez escuchaste lo que nosotros tocábamos?

¿Dejaste entrar lo que el mundo decía?

¿Conseguí esta lejanía sólo para sentir tu odio?

¿Nosotros jugamos para volvernos sólo peones en el juego?

¿Qué tan ciego puedes estar? ¿Acaso no lo ves?

Escogiste el camino largo, pero yo estaré esperando

Ese verso, nunca creí que el power metal me lastimara con sus verso, siempre me ha gustado escuchar todo este tipo de música...tal vez me estoy...awwwwww tome mi almohada y la puse sobre mi izquierdo pues...solo creo que esa palabras me las dice slash...no solo soy yo...estoy tan concentrado en esto que esta estoy dudando de mi mismo

Para los hermanos deslumbrados

Paseando en la tierra muerta

Pierde alrededor de un corazón ahogando

La eternidad apartada

Lentamente abajo de una oración fúnebre

Yo necesito guiarte a través de una mentira

...por mas que odie a mis hermanos ellos jamas me harían daño seguramente slash estaba equivocado

Yo necesito guiarte a través de una mentira

¿Una mentira? Que mentira pudo haber sido, por que el ataco a mis hermanos, si la ira contra ellos era mía el solo...solo..."SOY UN IDIOTA" el solo quería vengarme, siempre escucho todo lo malo que yo encontraba en ellos y las cosas que me hacían o decían todo ese rencor que yo les tenia...también el...el solo quería vengarse de todo lo que me hacían.

Creo que dejare de escuchar música solo me hace pensar mas en esto y sis sigo así me volveré loco. Me levante con la intención de apagar mis bocinas pero sin querer paso la siguiente pero el mutageno derramado me hizo sentir peor, soy el único culpable de que mi mejor y único amigo este alla afuera solo en el frió y en la oscuridad...algo similar a la vida que llevaba conmigo...tal vez deba tocar mi batería, me ayudara a liberarme aunque siendo honesto solo eso es posible si Spike pudiera oirme...Me levante y fui a tocar, Splinter posiblemente vendrá a regañame diciendo "RAFAEL DEJA DE HACER TANTO ESCÁNDALO, INTENTO MEDITAR"

no me importa así como a el no le importe yo...

Para los hermanos deslumbrados

Paseando en la tierra muerta

Pierde alrededor de un corazón ahogando

La eternidad apartada

Lentamente abajo de una oración fúnebre

Yo necesito guiarte a través de una mentira

Toque la batería, trate de no poner atención al la letra como me había pasado hace un momento pero mientras mas quería ignorarla mes atención le ponía a la letra, cada verso...cada palabra...creo que es lo que verdaderamente me quería decir Spike, cada vez que pasaba un verso sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar...me quita mi bandana lo tome y la mire detenidamente...observe las pequeñas mordidas que tenia de Spike...mis hermanos..."MALDICIÓN" grite con todas mis fuerzas, con tanta ira...no soy yo el culpable de que el se fuera...la culpa es de ellos...Miguel Ángel abrió mi puerta, estaba acompañado con Leo ya me esto imaginando sus palabras "HIPÓCRITAS" odio que me intenten consolar, no lograran que yo los perdone...De todas las cosas que me han hecho...que Spike ya no este aqui es lo pero que me allan hecho, Miguel Ángel me vio con raro...no me importo y aprete con todas mis fuerzas la bandana

-Rafa...por que no tienes tu bandana-dijo Leonardo, por su puesto yo lo ignore, eso a el no le importa

-Rafa, somo hermanos y tu sufrimiento es nuestro sufrimiento, y me duele verte asi, tan deprimido y estamos dispuesto a ayudarte a superar a Spike- lo que mas me molesta es que vengan aquí a hacerse las victimas, su felicidad es mi desgracia, y mi felicidad es su desgracia, siempre ellos 3 se encargaban de hacerme la vida miserable...sabían que spike era lo único que me hacia estar de pie frente a todos mis obstáculos, ya esta se decidieron de el...ahora que...creen que con solo pedir perdón resolverán todo...creen que me verán la cara de estúpido...los ignore como ellos lo hacían conmigo, fui a apagar mi música, se acercaron mas a mi, me pregunto como abran entrado.

-Rafael, entiendo lo que estas pasando y haremos lo posible por hacerte sentir mejor - nuevamente las insignificantes palabras de Leo solo "PALABRAS", Miguel Angel intento abrazarme pero dudo de hacerlo al ver mis brazos pero después lo pensó por un momento y decido por hacerlo...pero no lo deje... los empuje ligeramente aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo mas fuerte...me quisieron seguir pero les lance mis estrellas impidiéndoles el paso...espero que así entiendan que nos los quiero cerca de mi.

Sali de hay y afuera estaba Abril, con ella no tengo nada en contra, ella posiblemente me entienda...ella perdió a su papa...y yo perdí a lo único valioso que tenia en mi vida...iré al dojo para buscar mas vendas, desde la pelea con Slash quedaron mas sucias y me duelen los brazos de mis cortadas. Fui al dojo pero antes de entrar vi a sensei...no quiero verlo...hará lo mismo que Leo sermonearme...

Fui a las sala para que nadie me molestara...no se y ni me importa saber de lo que hablan mis hermanos con Abril...presentí que Leo me diría algo y así fue pero antes de que hablara le advertí

-No quiero hablar con nadie, ni se les ocurra dirigirme la palabra por el resto de sus vidas- lo dije muy enserio... no pasaron ni 5 min. cuando Abril se sentó junto a mi

-Tu comportamiento ya no es normal...quizá no lo desees pero aveces es muy necesario esto- me abrazo, no me importa si Donnie se pone celoso ella a mi no me la veré como una amiga, -Se que sientes un gran vació en ti, te entiendo...pero piensa lo que Spike quisiera que ahora hicieras en su ausencia- me conmovieron sus palabras y unas lagrimas se me escaparon, se que esto es de débil pero he sido fuerte todo este tiempo...tiempo con spike...no se que voy a hacer ahora...abril me soltó...se fue con una mirada de tristeza y de lastima.

Justo cuando ya no podia ser pero Splinter nos llamo...tengo unas ganas inmensas de gritar "SPIKE VUELVE" y que se vuelva real mi petición ...

Fui al dojo pensando en las palabras de Abril "PIENSA EN LO QUE SPIKE QUISIERA QUE AHORA HICIERAS EN SU AUSENCIA" ...jamas me senti tan mas inutil que ese dia...esa noche...su mano quedo a casi nada de la mía...si hubiera corrido mas rápido...si no hubiera salvado a Donnie ni a Mikey...si hubiera escuchado las palabras de slash desde un principio el estaría aquí junto a mi como un buen amigo...si hubiera tomado en cuenta sus intenciones...sentí mi cabeza pesada y un sudor frió por mi corrió...el solo ver las caras de mis hermanos me decían solo la palabra "TRAICIÓN" ellos me traicionaron y de la misma menara yo traicione a spike...no quiero no verlos...no les hablare...si hay algo q siempre me ha de etiquetar es mi lealtad...soy leal a spike y el hubiera querido q vengara su nombre. Me di la vuelta en dirección nuevamente a mi habitación...escuche como me siguieron...apresure el paso pero ellos me alcanzaron...Mikey me tomo del hombro

-Suéltame-

-No hermano se que estas deprimido pero no tienes por que estar en depresión así-dijo Mikey -ya superarlo, tal vez en parte tenemos la culpa..nosotros te hacíamos enojar y por eso te quejabas con spike...y que siempre nos encantaba verte enojar por que te veías graciosos jaja...pero somos una familia...somos hermanos y nos preocupamos por ti y...

Me di la vuelta y lo vi con seriedad -Eres un retrasado o que...te dije que no quería que me hablaran...ya no soporto vivir con ustedes-

-ya Rafa, discúlpanos jamas fue nuestra intención...nunca fue mi intención hacerte enojar con la intención de hacerte daño, jamas quise que te fracturaras el brazo por que yo no sabia pelear y...y...lamento que por mi culpa un día Splinter te regañara y te castigara por un mes...es solo q estaba muy pequeño y no sabia lo q hacia-

-Entonces fuiste tu?...me regañaron como no tienes una idea, yo nunca le hice eso a Leo, por que no dijiste nada...y Splinter nunca creyó...nunca nadie me tomaba en cuenta...todo por su culpa.

-Pero Rafa...no se que mas quieres q hagamos- dijo Leo

-Que? crees que con un simple perdón todo se resuelve, mi mejor amigo se ha ido y todo por su culpa...siempre todo es su culpa...no saben cuanto los odio

-Tranquilo Rafa...aparte que tenia de importante hablar con una simple tortuga-dijo Donnie

-No Rafa suelta tu...no Rafa no...-dijo Leo -Pero que has hecho?-no dejaba de respirar rápidamente...lo que hice no fue tan malo...yo solo...yo solo...

Al principio tuve miedo de mis actos, Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera ante mi...permitiéndome despejar mi mente...pero como poder despejarla después de que el propio recuerdo de un ser inolvidable detenía tus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo tu acciones...no tome en cuenta de que en mi una gran fuerza existe y que el sai estaba en mi mano...pero q habrá pasado q me hizo actuar así "que tenia de importante hablar con una simple tortuga" el tiempo volvió tomar su lugar, las mirada perturbadas de mis dos hermanos eran como una indirecta combinada de odio y miedo...mi sai estaba manchado de...de...

-Te das cuenta del monstruo en el que ta has convertido?-dijo Leo en tono de querer sermonearme...aun cuando por su culpa y principalmente por su culpa spike se ha ido...quiere seguir como antes y aun me quiere ver la cara de idiota ... queriéndome culpar...no quise seguir asi pero ellos dos me siguieron atacando con regaños, acusaciones e.t.c llego un momento en el que arte de escuchar absurdas palabras que me alteran mas...no tuve mas que golpearlos...aun escucho el llanto de Miguel Angel, anhelaba piedad cuando los ataque pero...por que darle ese privilegio...ellos jamas tuvieron piedad con migo...no me arrepiento de nada.

No paso mi tiempo reflexionando sobre mis acciones pues creo que han sido correctas, si mis hermanos creen que con un simple perdón arreglaran todo...están mas que equivocados...no se quien puede estar pasándola peor si slash o yo...posiblemente el no me necesite...toda la vida le dije que debía ser fuerte ante cualquier problema...jamas mostrar debilidad, espero que así alla sido.

Me acosté mirando el techo de mi cuarto, esta anocheciendo... intento dormir pero no puedo...el solo cerrar los ojos me hace recordar esa terrible escena cuando...la mano de slash quedo a casi nada e la mía, ojala y yo hubiera caído en vez de el, quiero llorar, ya no puedo soportarlo...pero tiene razón Abril, el quisiera q sea fuerte...debo dormir tranquilo.

Rafael se durmió mientras tanto, sus hermanos hablaban sobre su comportamiento en el cuarto de Leonardo, jamas el se había comportado asi, es posible que un ser inocente sea responsable de tanta inseguridad, temor, soledad son cosas que e nunca dijo ni que dio a mostrar...a media noche quisieron ir a verlo, querían trata de averiguar algo en su habitación.

Todos registraron sus cajones, "todo" Leonardo cuidadosamente metió la mano bajo una caja cubierta por púas filosas...saco una vieja libreta...la observo detenidamente...ENCONTRÓ VALIOSOS DESCUBRIMIENTOS...pero miro detenidamente una pagina...

-Déjame, suéltame, no...no...no...déjenme...suéltenme-grito Rafael ...no mera normal...estaba asustado...desesperado...-Pero que le pasa...nadie lo esta tocando-

No se ahora donde estoy...mi cabeza me duele y lo mas sorprendente es que aun sigo vivo, estoy perdido solo avanzo en un camino oscuro y siento como mi cabeza poco a poco se congela, llegue al final del camino aunque no logre distinguir el final. intente regresar pero no había salida, estaba encerrado en un cuarto donde lo único que lograba distinguir era a mi mismo, avanza pero era inutil...solo chocaba con cada uno de los extremos de este lugar.

No se que hago aquí...posiblemente este soñando pero no se xq no puedo despertar. Di la vuelta y vi un reloj...era curioso pues este avanzaba al lado contrario rápidamente hasta que se detuvo lo intente ignorar así que nuevamente di la vuelta pero vi algo mas...era yo de pequeño acababa de cumplir 9 años, fue en mi cumpleaños y ese día fue gloriosamente el mejor xq spike llego a mi vida, creo q fue lo único bueno de ese día xq como siempre mis hermanos la arruinaron ese día...como siempre me hacían la vida imposible hasta un punto en el que me arte y me fui a mi habitación y como siempre a platicar con spike...ese recuerdo se desvaneció y conforme el reloj gigante avanzaba pasaban miles de malos recuerdos que habían ocurrido a lo largo de mi vida sin embargo no eran muy diferentes respecto a la culpa, siempre mis hermanos eran los culpables. los recuerdos y ese maldito reloj empezaron a girar alrededor de mi hasta aturdirme. EL reloj se detuvo exactamente a las 1:00 a.m me lo quede viendo detenidamente y escuche detrás de ruidos que me sonaban muy familiares.

Quite las bandanas de mikey y donnie del brazo de slash y , slash...no...no se lo que paso pero...¡NOOOOOOOOO!...corrí dejando atrás esa lenta silueta mía que atravece a toda velocidad y mientras avanzaba vi como ese maldito avanzaba cada vez mas rápido, intente rescatar a slash pero nuevamente fracase paso lo mismo que aquella noche...la peor noche de mi vida...estaba perturbado viendo como slash callo de ese techo, deseaba con todas mis ganas que ese reloj se hubiera detenido, di la vuelta y hay estaban mis hermanos como sin nada, se acercaron a mi, pensé que me abrasarían pero me empujaron y caí de ese techo. Me levante muy adolorido, estaba sobre un charco de sangre la cual provenía de mis brazos...pero por que aun no cicatrizan? volteaba a todos lado pero nuevamente estaba todo oscuro pero nuevamente no había nada..avance y el sentí un mal presentimiento, empece a correr pero solo veía al frente el absurdo reloj avanzando cada vez mas rápido...mi hermanos estaban atrás de mi y una plaga de cucarachas se vinieron en contra de mi...les pedía ayuda mis hermanos pero no hacían hacer nado...al contrario ellos me atacaban pero no soportaba a las cucarachas que se esforzaban por invadir mi cuerpo...estaba enloqueciendo...hasta que...

Me quede paralizado de lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue como si todo avanzara en cámara lenta y yo subiera tiempo de pensar y de aclarar mis pensamientos...no se como paso pero todo seguía normal...¿normal?...malditas cucarachas, no se por que pero se detuvieron y pude escapar de ellas...salí corriendo pero al mismo tiempo sentía un gran desesperación, miedo, ansiedad...hubiera preferido morir, a lo lejos veía una luz que parpadeaba...me acerque a ella pero me decepciono el ver que no era nada, no note que el reloj estaba a un lado de mi, empezó a girar nuevamente de mi, unas siluetas casi invisibles de mis hermanos recordándome todos sus pensamiento tan pesimistas sobre mi, las cucarachas regresaron..y creo que han regresado para quedarse a hasta yo en mi totalidad este muerto

"SUÉLTENME, DÉJENME E PAZ! recuerdo que eso gritaba aunque no me escuchaba a mi mismo pero puedo asegurar con toda mi certeza que lo gritaba con todas mis ganas...buscaba mis sais pero no lograba tomarlos...hasta que...

Escuche un gran golpe...no se que pudo ser pero logre ver trozos de vidrio volando, pasaron tan cerca de mis ojos que casi siento que me cortaban...las cucarachas se iban...parecían uir de algo...trate de ver que eran pero mis hermanos me atacaron...intentaban matarme hasta que un gran golpe lo impidió...Levante la mirada y hay estaba...estaba...yo lo sabia todo este tiempo...el siempre ha sido mi salvación o al menos eso lo considero yo según mi criterio, ojala y siempre fuera asi...valio la pena tanto sufrir pues el resultado fue mas complaciente del que yo esperaba.

Me salvo...slash me salvo... si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar...un buen amigo es mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Me intente acercar a el pero el se alejaba...lo perseguí hasta que se desvaneció en la oscuridad, me encontraba solo, perdido ¿QUE HICE MAL?¿EN QUE MOMENTO DE MI VIDA TODO SE ARRUINO? ¿ POR QUE NO DETUVE A ESCUCHAR AL SILENCIO?¿ VOLVERÁ A SER TODO NORMAL? ¿NORMAL? solo preguntas se me ocurrían que no tenían respuesta...sentía que me mareaba, ya nada tiene remedio.

"POR QUE" grite con tanta ira, sentí un sudor frió sobre todo mi cuerpo...un vendaval frió llego por detrás de mi aunque no se que le daba origen.

Di vuelta y hay estaba el...ellos seguro se decepcionan es lo que se ha convertido pero la verdad es que yo me enorgullezco de lo que ahora es...no se lo que piensa o lo que pensaba solo le agradezco haber escuchado todas mis quejas y estupideces...una vez Mikey me pregunto que si algún día me atrevería a hacer una tontería con el, la verdad intente contestarle con un "NO" jamas lo haría...solo era así con spike...el de alguna forma me hacia sacar mi lado bueno...lo vi detenidamente...el es...pero...


	2. Chapter 2

El se acercó a mi, respire profusamente aliviado pero sentí que una mazo golpeo mi caparazón y me estrello hasta mi habitación pero...soy yo de pequeño, cuando tenia 10 años? no puedo creer que no he cambiado nada pero...lo único que cambio es que spike sigue hay y ahora no -Mira spike mi primer historieta del ninja moderno-. Suena ese maldito reloj avanzando, por que no puedo detener el tiempo y quedarme aquí con spike? no se que infierno estoy presenciando pero veo todos esos 6 años que he tardado en coleccionar esas historietas, era feliz al mostrarle mis historietas...por muy insignificante que suene era como un triunfo para mi y spike creo que era el único que me hacia un tributo. Recuerdo que el primer día que la conseguí le dije al maestro Splinter para mostrar que me esforzaba por lo que quería pero me decía que era un logro demasiado insignificante y que debía hacer y ponía como ejemplo a mis hermanos bueno casi a mikey no pero siempre mostró preferencia por ellos y a mi siempre me desprecio es por eso que todo se lo contaba a spike, confianza en los demás ya no había y menos en mi familia ¿Como es que lo cambie por mis hermanos, es como cambiar tu felicidad por la infelicidad? Este reloj me esta hartando, no lleva un orden fijo de mi vida pero por que razón paso por esto...hasta que llego ese día.

Estaba por mostrarle a spike todos los pocos buenos recuerdo que tenia, les mostré técnicas que los inútiles de mis hermanos no pudieron lograr y hay fue, el momento en que todo se arruino, busque mis historietas...jamas crei que el olor a pizza me enojara como esa vez, no me dejo contemplar todo ese día solo paso. Desde que casi veo como la explocion de Donnie con su intento de retro-mutageno mata a spike, creo que tengo taquicardia...

En parte yo tengo la culpa por que yo le quite el mutageno a Donnie pero no lo hice con esa intención, no entiendo por que splinter no le dijo nada a Donnie por lo que hizo en cambio a mi me paralizo...con que nos quiere igual? si claro.

-jamas lo han hecho...jamas te han entendido, no como yo- admitire que senti un poco de miedo al verlo pero esas palabras solo podrían venir de spike y eso me tranquilizo- tienes un nuevo compañero que entiendo el verdadero significado de ser un guerrero- el es un verdadero guerrero, el mejor y lo que mas me enoja es q cuando hablaba de el con mis hermanos y splinter solo decían "SOLO ES UNA SIMPLE MASCOTA" pues esa simple mascota me a dado lo que ellos no me daban, seguir viendo esos recuerdo es como cavar mi propia tumba así que salí corriendo pero sus voz, sus palabras me seguían aunque ya no veía ese recuerdo mas

-tu y yo, nada de juegos...no perderemos el tiempo como ellos, tu y yo seremos el mejor equipo ninja- por mas que corria recuerdo exactamente lo que paso...yo accedí a la idea de slash por que siempre fue lo que quise y la oportunidad estaba ante mi

-aplastaremos al enemigo, pelearemos juntos contra el mal sin descanso- siempre quise eso...golpear, destruir el me entendía como nadie y de alguna manera el sabia mis pensamientos y mis deseos. Me estrelle frente a una pared y seguí las escenas de ese día y no podía escapar de ellas, vi todo el paso del tiempo demasiado rápido ¿como es que slash aprendió tan rápido como manejar en maso? ¿como es que soporto vivir este tiempo con un nombre que ni siquiera le gustaba?

-Si rafa va a ser libre, debe liberarse del peso muerto- si pudiera decirle la diferencia del mal y del bien creo q lo haría, todo siempre es mi culpa, debí hacer todo lo contrario

-vamos a componer el mundo, y hacer a un lado al que se interponga en nuestro camino- esos obstáculos eran mis hermanos aunque soy tan estúpido que no note la indirecta, por culpa de leo no atrape el maldito cilindro...no fue su culpa aunque estaba enojado no se por que y al gritarle creo q...mis venas sobresalen por la palpitación rápida que tenia...gracias taquicardia aunque estaba demasiado ocupado gritándole a leo como para ponerle atención a esto.

Fui tan tonto al poner a mis hermanos sobre todo incluso olvide al ser q mas me quería...el no quería pelear conmigo pero yo lo obligue a hacerlo

-Que me golpeo? era como rafa pero mas grande y malo, mas furioso pero no tan feo- es un genio y al mismo tiempo tan ingenuo, me entristece el hecho de q el se parezca a mi por que tanta ira en mi me vuelve loco y ademas quema como si llevaras un infierno dentro de ti, tal vez por eso prefiero el frio.

Por que razón tuve que salvar a mis hermanos? por eso slash y yo peleamos...

-Ellos no te dejan avanzar, limitan tu potencial, No los necesitas, Fue lo que tu dijiste- me golpeo, quisiera eso mil veces a que el no este aqui-No voy a pelear contigo- pero por que yo si lo hice, por que razón no me mato

-Tu no eres spike, eres un monstruo...un malvado monstruo demente- Estaba de los mas equivocado posible, el monstruo soy yo no el...

Cuando dijo q había estado esperando golpear a Leo un largo tiempo no se por q me preocupe, eso siempre he querido "GOLPEARLO CON FUERZA". Ya termino esta fea realidad...ojala por que ahora no se a donde voy pues yo solo camino...hasta que me lo encontré, estábamos frente a frente solo que esta vez el retrocedía cada vez -No te haré daño esta vez- grite con todas mis fuerzas con la intención de q el volviera, estos es lo mas estúpido q he dicho...es mas ni siquiera tiene sentido pero desde que el se fue es como si necesitara un fuerte y cálido abrazo sincero...tengo tantas ganas de llorar que siento un gran nudo en la garganta y mi vista se nubla gracias a estas malditas lagrimas...siempre me prometí que nunca lloraría y que debía ser fuerte...pero el solo pensara que saque navaja para...tengo la mente mas retorcida por...quise matar a mi mejor amigo?.

El jamas me ataco el solo se defendió, todo lo que hizo fue mi culpa, por darle ideas equivocadas, por no decirle que cuando por culpa de víbora alga el quedo inconsciente yo no sabia que hacer y solo quería que mi hermanito estuviera bien...sano y salvo...que cuando Bradfort jugaba con los sentimientos de Mikey me dolía por que el solo buscaba un amigo y el le pago siendo su peor enemigo y que por eso era tan feliz cuando lo íbamos a atacar por que era mi venganza y al mismo tiempo una advertencia de que con mi hermanito menor no se metiera y que siempre le estaré agradecido por encontrar el antídoto por lo de la avispa de parasitica...y que el siempre me regalo hermosos momentos cuando el y yo hacíamos bromas a Leo y a Donnie, ambos compartíamos momentos inolvidables jugando vídeo juegos y siempre que me veía deprimido intentaba alegrarme el día aunque sabia que mi posible respuesta era una explosión de ira , tal vez me molesta su parecencia por que admiro su felicidad, por que jamas esta triste o enojado y nunca se deprime...es tan optimista y vive en un mundo de felicidad.

Jamas le dije que aunque me enojaba a niveles inimaginables que el me corrigiera para sobresalir con su cerebro, el siempre estuvo hay con la mano estirada por su necesitaba ayuda para levantarme...que el día que me fracture el tobillo el fue el primero que se preocupo por mi y que me curo aunque fue un maldito grosero cuando aventé sus asquerosas medicinas el no se disgusto y estuvo todo ese día al pendiente de mi y nunca me aparto la vista, me dolía ver que se deprimía por Abril y que por eso le tenia cierto odio...cuando llego adolorido por lo del mono psíquico pero no quería que viera mi sensibilidad, que siempre que cabeza de piel lo tomaba de la cabeza mis sais ya estaban listos para atacar y que se que es un gran perdedor cuando trata de coquetearle a Abril e intento darle la seguridad que necesita para lograrlo...y que se que es un inutil para pelear y que no me importa eso por que siempre que tenga un problema yo daría la cara por el.

Jamas le dije que aunque Leo siempre todo lo que hace me molesta sin excepción pero eso es por que me quito el puesto de líder aunque ahora esos es lo de menos y que cuando conocimos a karai desde que vi sus ojos ya sabia los propósitos que tenia y por eso intentaba hacer razonar a Leo por que si para mi es tonto el amor seria aun mas tonto que mi hermano estuviera perdiendo su tiempo pensando en ella, cuando destructor lo iba a matar lo voy a admitir aunque no tenia fuerzas quería impedir eso aunque perdiera la vida en el intento, y que siempre el y yo nos entendíamos de alguna manera...junto a el me sentía có aunque nunca soporto mi carácter aun se esfuerza por que me convierta en una mejor persona y que...aunque jamas soporto ni siquiera su voz siempre le estaré cuidando el caparazón pase lo que pase...siempre en cualquier momento que el me necesite hay estaré por que es mi hermano mayor y que tengo tantas cosas que aprender de el pero solo que aveces no lo demuestro.

Todo eso ha sido mi culpa...estoy perdido en este maldito lugar pero jamas creí que estar solo se sintiera tan mal...estoy tan aturdido y lo único que me distrajo fue un vendaval que traía entre el meciendo unas hojas de otoño...no lo puedo creer...no tuve tiempo para detenerme a pensar si era el o no...corri cual paranoico desesperado y lo abrace y por mas estúpido que paresa es lo único que quería...su presencia era un gran alivio, me sentía de lo mas seguro y no pude evitar dejar caer las lagrimas que nublaban mis ojos...-NO SABES CUANTO TE HE EXTRAÑADO, POR FAVOR LLÉVAME A CASA Y NO ME VUELVAS A DEJAR- el estaba apunto de decirme algo cuando...Ahora estoy imperbentilando y una horrible vista tenia frente a mi..."MI HABITACIÓN"...me duele la cabeza, camino por el pasillo para ir al dojo ...no se que hay de mal en mi ni por que me siento así...creo que voy a enloquecer...no puedo respirar ni tampoco puedo hablar sobre esto...o por dios que me esta pasando! por que siento como si...es como un dolor interminable que te toma por dentro y poco a poco te consume...toma el control de ti involuntariamente...veo las imágenes de esa maldita pelea es como un recuerdo permanente...me siento como un monstruo. Antes de entrar al dojo escuche una discusión así que espere a escucharla

-Es su hermano y esta en un gran problema de depresión y es su deber como su familia ayudarle y levantarle el animo, háganle olvidar el dolor con el que tiene que lidiar todos los días...su único amigo ya no esta con el y era el único en que confiaba...su fuente de confianza y de amistad y siendo honestos de alguna forma le puso mas atención que nosotros

-Maestro Splinter no se que ideas tiene usted pero se seamos realistas el esta loco y ya ha traumado a Miguel Angel...es que no ha viso su comportamiento mas explosivo que ha tomado desde las ultimas semanas, aun no me he recuperado de mi brazo, no a escuchado como cuando duerme se la pasa gritando y desahoga sus penas cortando sus brazos...no es un problema que se resuelva así de rápido y sencillo y he estado pensado en medicarlo

-Tranquilos chicos, el Maestro Splinter tiene razón el lo único que necesita es un poco de afecto y no lo trataremos como un enfermo mental y si pasa lo que pasa deberíamos comprenderlo y entender que todo es nuestra culpa asi que lo ayudaremos les guste o no soy el líder y se hace lo que yo diga...tortugas primero no?

-Si Leo tienes razón tortugas primero, slash también es una tortuga y el es aun mas importante...aun no me cabe en la cabeza como es que los preferí a ustedes antes que a slash...preferí a ustedes, al os que me desprecian, que sienten lastima por mi...que familia resultaron- di la vuelta y una idea vino a mi surgida por una pregunta...si así estoy yo ¿como estará slash? el no se merece esto asi que estoy decidido...iré en busca de el y no volveré sin el...pase por mis sais y ahora mas que nunca me sentí mas seguro de mis decisiones, cada vez que avanzaba por las alcantarillas miraba hacia atrás preguntándome ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? y así pasaba hasta que después de una cuantas veces me di cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás. Levante la tapa de una alcantarilla y para mi suerte estaba lloviendo pero no sera una obstáculo total mi objetivo ya esta puesto.

Nueva York. 2:00 a.m

Saltaba por los techos de los edificios. Y me canse asi que tomare un breve descanso. Me senté a un lado de una antena de transimicion satelital.

-Tengo tantas ganas de volver el tiempo atrás unas cuantas semanas y aprovecharía el tiempo para decirle a spike que pasara lo que pasara siempre lo iba a querer y tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente no como ahora, estoy bajo la lluvia, deprimido...Slash solo quisiera que vinieras a hora mismo y que me llevaras a casa a dormir y lo haria con toda la seguridad de que ya no habría temores que temer por su presencia

-Slash , no sabes cuanto me gustaría regresar a esos momentos...que en la hora en que me sentía afligido te volvía a ver. A pesar de todo este tiempo aun no olvido esas palabras que siempre espere y que aun necesito escuchar de ti slash... ya perdí la cuenta de todas esas noches en la que me sentía perdido por el remordimiento ...Seguramente si te dijera todo lo que he pasado desde que te fuiste, vendrías y con tu mano apretando mi hombro dirías -ya veras que mañana todo sera mejor- ...como no soy niño nuevamente...y repetir esas veces en las que me podía sentar a tu lado y mientras te contaba todo lo que sentía mis lagrimas caían y seguías hay...

Y cuando estaba alegre tu también lo estabas, mientras imitaba a mis hermanos con ese sombrero que aun guardo, esos momentos tan estúpidos estabas hay y dibujabas en tu rostro tu mejor sonrisa...y en lo peores momento tu me prestabas tu corazón, sin embargo tu sufrías conmigo, siempre mis hermanos me molestaban, jamas entendieron por que siempre estaba de mal humor, ni yo tampoco se porque soy así...pero lo comprendí el día que atacaste a mis hermanos, siempre supiste que ellos eran ese minúsculo detalle que así que siempre estuviera deprimido y que nunca encontraba otra salida mas que ser asi...nunca encontré otra salida pero si encontré...siempre estiraba mi mano para que alguien la tomara y me sacara de este sufrimiento, de este aislamiento...pero nadie la sujeto mas que mi spike,...solo el se tomo la molestia de considerarme y preocuparse por mi...solo el

-te quedaras aquí a arriesgarte a un ataque del pie- esa era Abril, sonó como los sermones de Leonardo, pero por un momento quise tomar sus palabras como si slash me las dijera...creo que esa fue la única razón por la cual acepte ir con ella a su departamento aunque estoy seguro de que ella no vivía aquí, creo q el edificio donde su tía se encuentra esta a muy lejos de aquí debería preguntar?

-que no vivias en otro lado?-

-Es una larga historia aunque me interesa saber que haces aquí- me impresiono ver la "linda" fachada que presenciaba, no se por que todo era humedad aquí porque tratándose de Abril siempre fue muy cuidadosa con este tipo de cosas

-Slash , no sabes cuanto me gustaría regresar a esos momentos...que en la hora en que me sentía afligido te volvía a ver. A pesar de todo este tiempo aun no olvido esas palabras que siempre espere y que aun necesito escuchar de ti slash... ya perdí la cuenta de todas esas noches en la que me sentía perdido por el remordimiento ...Seguramente si te dijera todo lo que he pasado desde que te fuiste, vendrías y con tu mano apretando mi hombro dirías -ya veras que mañana todo sera mejor- ...como no soy niño nuevamente...y repetir esas veces en las que me podía sentar a tu lado y mientras te contaba todo lo que sentía mis lagrimas caían y seguías hay...

Y cuando estaba alegre tu también lo estabas, mientras imitaba a mis hermanos con ese sombrero que aun guardo, esos momentos tan estúpidos estabas hay y dibujabas en tu rostro tu mejor sonrisa...y en lo peores momento tu me prestabas tu corazón, sin embargo tu sufrías conmigo, siempre mis hermanos me molestaban, jamas entendieron por que siempre estaba de mal humor, ni yo tampoco se porque soy así...pero lo comprendí el día que atacaste a mis hermanos, siempre supiste que ellos eran ese minúsculo detalle que así que siempre estuviera deprimido y que nunca encontraba otra salida mas que ser asi...nunca encontré otra salida pero si encontré...siempre estiraba mi mano para que alguien la tomara y me sacara de este sufrimiento, de este aislamiento...pero nadie la sujeto mas que mi spike,...solo el se tomo la molestia de considerarme y preocuparse por mi...solo el

-te quedaras aquí a arriesgarte a un ataque del pie- esa era Abril, sonó como los sermones de Leonardo, pero por un momento quise tomar sus palabras como si slash me las dijera...creo que esa fue la única razón por la cual acepte ir con ella a su departamento aunque estoy seguro de que ella no vivía aquí, creo q el edificio donde su tía se encuentra esta a muy lejos de aquí debería preguntar?

-que no vivías en otro lado?-

-Es una larga historia aunque me interesa saber que haces aquí- me impresiono ver la "linda" fachada que presenciaba, no se por que todo era humedad aquí porque tratándose de Abril siempre fue muy cuidadosa con este tipo de cosas, en cambio ahora todo esta empacado excepto su refrigerador vació...un vaso de agua rafa? que mas me podría ofrecer, una cama desordenada y frente un televisor viejo.

Me invito a pasar a una sala muy descuidada y con mucho polvo pero...me impresiona es mas ni siquiera me creo q aquí vive la chica. Hay pañuelos usado *que asco* que están a un lado de una caja un poco pequeña.

-Que hacías allá arriba? querías morir o algo así?

-Es curioso que lo menciones, ojala me pasara algo así...creo que lo merezco

-es por lo de spike verdad- la mire sorprendido -lo se, Donnie me mando n mensaje, te están buscando y me pidieron que los ayudara

-Y supongo que ya reenviaste el mensaje

-Tal vez e duela saber esto pero comprendo como te sientes...y créeme no los ayudare a que vengan por ti y vuelvas sufrir pero tal vez te haga bien

-No me hará bien en nada pero me da curiosidad eso de que me entiendes...así que creo que me tendrás que decir

-Es una larga historia...pero y tu

-una mas larga...pero dime como es que dices q me entiendes

-Pues creo que todo empezó desde que mi madre ya no estaba aquí, a sido muy difícil enfrentar la vida sin una madre...siempre e necesitado ese afecto materno, alguien que escuche lo que yo siento, pero tener una madre ahora esta fuera de mi alcance...pero no me he de quejar, tenia un padre que lucho por mi toda su vida siempre yo era lo primero en su vida y...desde que el muto la vida ha sido tan injusta y tan miserable conmigo...tienes idea de lo que es vivir en una habitación en la que nadie sabe lo que te pasa, que cualquier cosa te molesta por que el dolor te esta invadiendo por dentro, que todos creas que eres la mala de la historia cuando tu haces todo lo posible por querer ser feliz. Estoy aquí no por que ya no quiera estar con mi tía, si no por que ellos no comprendían por que siempre estaba deprimida...ver las fotos de ella y mi padre es como recordar lo que le ha pasado a mi padre- empezó a llorar su voz, tal vez debía consolarla pero me entretuvo mas lo que me decía- solo quería estar sola aquí, nadie entendía como me sentí y en un memento decidí que no debían hacerlo así que quería terminar yo sola aislada en mi propio dolor...varias veces me rogaban que volviera a casa, pero creía que solo querían seguir jodiéndome así que han pasado ya 2 meses desde que escape de ese infierno pero...

-Es increíble lo que dices, me siento igual...ya sabrás lo que paso con slash- estúpido? si claro que es estúpido que ahora llore mi voz

-solo que tal vez te falte encontrar lo que verdaderamente quieres, pasado mañana ya no estaré aquí, volveré con mi tía...por que despues de todo este tiempo me he dado cuanta de que sola jamas conseguiré nada, siempre me ha faltado solo afecto, atención y mi padre me lo daba y desde que el ya no esta me ha faltado mas y mi tía es lo único que me quiere dar...no desprecies el afecto de otros, mientras anhelas el cariño de alguien especial, estas ignorando el cariño de alguien que te considera especial

-gracias por la frase de refleccion pero creo que me ha servido de algo, se que tengo que hace ahora y gracias por no decirle a leo donde estoy, de verdad si sabe donde estoy seguro ira por mi, me va a acusar con Splinter y para que lo sepas nunca fui el favorito de Sensei

Antes de que saliera por su ventana estoy segura de que algo dijo aunque no se que fue. Ahora la menor preocupación que tengo es que no diga nada a Leo, dudo que notaran que me he ido y lo mejor es que no saben que no tengo la intención de volver. Si regreso, tanto como splinter y Leonardo se encargaran de sermonearme y me duele que hagan eso.

Por que?

-Te comportas como un criminal, siempre las malas quejas son de ti Rafael- siempre que Leo le decía algo a Splinter no era algo bueno. Me duele por que Splinter no sabe que verdaderamente soy, tal vez tenga complejo de criminal pero no lo soy, siempre quieren pintar una mala silueta de lo que soy gracias a los argumentos de Leonardo pero el nunca me conoció verdaderamente "siempre yo soy el chico malo" que no saben que yo tenia sentimiento...tenia unos sentimientos que eran como polvoron...y cada vez se desboronaban mas hasta que...

.

.

.

.

Hasta que llego un punto en el que ya no pude mas y lo único que veía ya era solo hipocresías.

Terror en las alcantarillas. Titulo ideal para la vida de Rafael

Cálmate-susurraba el viento mientras caminaba sigiloso en los techos, ya todos duermen, bueno casi, aun veo algunas familias que siguen despiertas, se ven felices, pero sera asi? nosotros aparentábamos ser una buena familia y la verdad estamos muy lejos de ser apenas una familia.

Sigue asi- Como hacerlo? a lo largo de mi vida jamas he hecho algo bueno por mi mismo, antes sabia lo que quería pero ahora no, lo he hecho uno y cada uno de los momentos de mi vida algo que de hecho me hacia querer solo fijar mi vista en la persona y lanzarle mi sai y triunfar frente a su dolor...tanto era mi deseo de venganza que jamas lo podre lograr y eso me dejaba con un rencor permanente, que desaparecía cuando sin darme cuenta...aquel noble ya habia sufrido las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones.

Algun bien en mi?

Cual?

Aun tengo la cicatriz de la mordida, la mordida que perrera le iba a dar a Leonardo pero como siempre, el miserable mete las manos al fuego por los demás, y aun las manchas secas de sangre se notan en las vendas. Dolio? un poco si, pero todo en esta vida se paga. Y de eso me encargo yo.

La lluvia es un buen camuflaje para mi llanto, y para terminar de joderme la vida

-Así que eres un ninja sigilos, no lo creo...


End file.
